White Innocence
by Gabbies-Chan
Summary: Ele era única pessoa que ela podia confiar e chamar de amigo.Mas ele queria bem mais que isso.  Sasuke OCC, beeem OCC


Eu jurava que já tinha postado isso aqui oO'' desculpem caso ocorreu '-'

E, por favor, desculpem os erros, eu não consigo me dar bem com o ff que ama engolir as letrinhas ¬¬

Boa leitura, :)

* * *

**White Innocence**

_Por Gabbi-chan_

Não sei bem como vim para aqui. Só sei que estou aqui. Novamente.

Assim como ontem.

Assim como anteontem.

Assim como dois dias antes do dia de ontem.

Mas estou. Mais uma vez. Por que eu não me visto logo e vou para a casa?

Por que fico esperando na esperança dele aparecer?

Por que, desde aquele dia bem aqui, neste vestiário, que ele, o cara mais popular do colégio me beijou eu não consigo ir embora sem ter a certeza de ele não virá?

Por que toda a vez eu apago a luz, sento no chão de costa para os armários, esperando e esperando?

Por que, por que, por quê?

Hinata sua idiota. Ele te beijou por engano, achou que fosse a Ino!Estava escuro graças à droga da luz que tinha que acabar!Ele não queria beijar você sua idiota, não, não e não!Quando ele iria se interessar por uma garota tão sem sal e esquisita como eu?Tão feia e tão gorducha?Eu sou uma idiota por ainda ter esperanças. Soquei minhas coisas na mochila o mais rápido que pude. Sentia as lágrimas finas e salgadas escorrendo sob minha face. Inutilmente, tentava conter meus próprios soluços.

Joguei a mochila no ombro e segui para a porta.

Tal foi minha surpresa que, antes mesmo de virar o pequeno corredor principal que dava para a porta de saída do vestiário, a luz se apagara.

Estanquei, o silencio se instalou pelo local. Será que é ele?

-Hinata?

Pude sentir uma rosa de esperança brotar de meu coração solitário.

-Naruto? – Indaguei, não se podia ver absolutamente nada naquela escuridão, e sabe,isso é ótimo. – O que esta fazendo aqui?

De repente alguma coisa puxou a minha mochila e soltei um pequeno grito, fui jogada contra os armários sentindo uma respiração em meu rosto. O que ele esta fazendo?

-Na-na-na-Naruto o q-que você es-esta-ta faze-zen-do? – Gaguejei, era inevitável, a presença dele era avassaladora. Esse cheiro... Esse toque... Essa sensação... Tudo nele é avassalador, me deixa completamente sem chão!

-Algo que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo – Ele sussurrou, mas o que ele quer dizer com isso afinal?Naruto nunca se interessaria por mim, eu sou tão... Sei lá tão feia, sem sal, perto dele eu sou o Shrek.

-Ma-mas o que – Ele colocou o indicador sob meus lábios – Shhhhhh, não diga nada, sou eu quem tem que falar por aqui. Escuta Hinata, naquele dia que eu acabei te beijando aqui... Não foi engano...

**_Você diz que sente muito  
Com essa cara de anjo que aparece somente quando você precisa  
E eu andando para frente e para trás o tempo todo_**

-Q-que?

-Eiei, se acalma – Por que ele esta rindo?Isso não é nada engraçado! – Depois... Eu sei que o que eu fiz no dia seguinte não foi certo... Eu te magoei e... Eu sinto muito...

-Se-sente? – Minhas pernas ficaram bambas e eu senti uma tonteira forte me atingir. Ele rodeou minha cintura com a mão livre, a outra agora estava em meu queixo, segurando-o levemente.

-Sinto – Ele encostou a testa na minha e arfou – E sinto muito mais ter ignorado o que aquelas doidas disseram a você, aquilo foi horrível, me desculpe...

Aquele dia foi o pior da minha vida. Fui humilhada na frente de todos. Meu coração foi despedaçado e a única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era morrer.

-Na-Naruto... – Uma fina lágrima brotou de meus olhos e contornou minha bochecha.

Eu não gosto de me lembrar daquele dia.

Naruto me abraçou com força e eu me entreguei a aquele abraço. Eu não acredito que todo aquele pesadelo foi uma mentira... Simplesmente perdeu o sentido...

**_Porque eu honestamente acreditei em você  
Esperando  
Dias passando  
Garota estúpida  
Eu devia saber, Eu devia saber_**

-Me perdoa... Por favor... Me perdoa...

Eu entorpeci. Não sabia o que pensar. Não queria pensar.

Admito, ia ceder, ia entregar-me a ele de novo.

Porem...

**_Eu não sou uma princesa  
Isso não é um conto de fadas  
Eu não sou aquela que você quer agradar e que você conduz pela escadaria_**

_-Ei, Hyuuga!Como foi o beijo?_

_Minhas pernas saíram do meu controle no momento, assim como a minha própria respiração. De imediato, virei o rosto bruscamente para a origem do som, que vinha do bebedouro. Um sorriso ferino estava estampado na face da Haruno junto com um brilho cruel que,eu sabia,era para mim._

_-Hein, pata-Hyuuga, como foi o beijo?_

_Minha boca se entreabriu perplexa. Como Sakura sabia?Obviamente, Naruto contou-lhe, mas ele me prometeu que não iria fazer isso... Que não iria me expor dessa maneira... Me...Expor... Me expor..._

_Não '_nos'_ expor, mas '_me'_ expor. Ninguém se importaria se ele estivesse envolvido, mas seria o prato cheio caso eu estivesse no meio. Idiota._

_-Nã-não sei do que esta fa-falando, Haruno-san... – Virei imediatamente meu rosto. Não conseguia encará-la, Sakura sempre me deu medo. Tirei o que precisava do armário do colégio e soquei na mochila o mais rápido que podia._

_Aquilo estava se transformando num completo inferno._

_-Não sabe?Hum... Que pena a pata-Hyuuga não se lembrar, mas como eu sou muuuuuuito legal... – O cinismo é uma coisa impressionante – Eu vou te lembrar, queridinha..._

_Naquele momento, a única coisa que eu queria era sair dali. O mais rápido possível de preferência. Queria ficar sozinha para chorar em paz._

_Nem fechei a mochila direito quando soquei meu último caderno dentro da mesma, minha pressa e desespero era tanta que eu podia deixar tudo ali mesmo que não me importaria._

-Naruto...kun...

_Bati a porta do armário de ferro esverdeado a fim de correr dali, mas fui impedida, Sakura segurou minha blusa._

_-Aaaah não, agora você não vai fugir não. TODOS merecem saber do seu momentinho com o... 'Naruto-kun' – A ultima palavra ela fez questão de usar uma voz fininha e nojenta. Eu sabia, desde então, que as coisas só piorariam._

_Sakura agarrou meu braço, eu, instintivamente, tentei me soltar, livrar-me daquela pessoa que tinha prazer em me humilhar. A Haruno, por sua vez, cravou suas unhas em minha pele. Grunhi._

-Estou arrependido, Hinata. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo com você, desculpe...

Vazias, ocas. Foi o que eu senti em suas palavras enquanto ele me apertava contra seu tórax.

Sem sentimento algum. Apenas palavras, robóticas.

**_Tantos sonhos sobre você e eu  
Finais felizes, agora eu sei_**

_-Atenção!Atenção!_

_A cada palavra, eu sentia o chão tremer – apesar de compreender que eram minhas próprias pernas._

- ...Vo-você... – Tentei, com muita dificuldade, balbuciar alguma frase coerente, mesmo sabendo que ele não conseguiria entender, até por que, minha voz foi morrendo a cada silaba pronunciada depois disso.

_-Ontem, nesse colégio, no vestiário feminino no fim deste mesmo corredor: ela, Hyuuga Hinata, a pata Hinata, foi beijada por Uzumaki Naruto, o nosso loirinho maravilha!_

_Vi os olhos incrédulos dos alunos dirigindo-se a mim. Encolhi-me, querendo evaporar dali. _

_-Solte-me Sakura! – Juntei toda minha força e puxei meu braço, as unhas de Sakura me arranharam,deixando a pele avermelhada. Ela ainda riu de minha expressão._

_-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu só queria dizer a todos que enquanto a pata-Hyuuga tirava o seu BV, o Narutinho pensava na Ino..._

_Minhas pernas cravaram no chão como duas estacas de aço puro, arfei, sentindo o ar em meus pulmões aniquilar em um segundo. Levei minha mão à testa, tentando esconder meu rosto – ou melhor, meus olhos mareados._

_-Naruto, enquanto beijava a patinha aqui, queria na verdade a **INO**!Ah, tadinha da Hinatinha!Achava _mesmo_ que Naruto podia gostar de alguém como você é?Ingênua! _

**_Talvez eu fosse ingênua  
Tenha me perdido nos seus olhos  
Nunca realmente tive chance  
Foi um erro meu, eu não sabia o que era estar apaixonada_**

Palavras ocas, era o que ele dizia, palavras ocas.

_Antes de sair correndo, mirei cada rosto debochado a minha volta. No fim do corredor, perto da porta do refeitório, um sorriso vitorioso e cruel em um rosto bronzeado. Sobre os olhos, fios louros caiam displicentes, mas que não cobriam o brilho alegre dos olhos da cor do céu._

Adquiri naquele momento a mesma força que me moveu daquele corredor cercado de risadas.

**_Então você está de joelhos,  
Implorando por perdão,  
Implorando por mim  
É como eu sempre quis  
Mas, eu sinto muito_**

-Não! – Com as mãos empalmadas, empurrei Naruto com toda a minha força, fazendo-o cair no chão – Eu não vou cair na sua de novo, Naruto!Não desta vez!Já basta o vexame que você me fez passar!

-O que?Ora Hinata! – A voz de Naruto, puxada a escárnio, soava pela escuridão. Nem de longe se assemelhava a orquestra sinfônica que era em meus sonhos inocentes. Rapidamente eu tentava achar minha mochila entre a imensa escuridão daquele vestiário. Consegui agarrar uma alça da bolsa, tal foi minha surpresa que, ao jogá-la nas costas, Naruto me empurrara contra os armários novamente, deixando seu rosto colado ao meu – Achei que você me amasse!

-Eu amava!Amava sim! – Comecei a soluçar novamente, aquilo para mim era inevitável – Mas o que você me fez Naruto... Eu nunca imag... – Antes que eu pudesse terminar, Naruto me beijara a força. Virei meu rosto. Sentia nojo – Para!

-Como se você não gostasse – Ele passou a língua pela minha orelha – Admita Hinata, você quer isso.

-Não, eu não quero.

-Quer sim, quer sim – Naruto pressionou meus pulsos contra os armários, deixando-os um de cada lado da minha cabeça – Não se faça de difícil, Hinata, eu sei que você é uma **vadia** por dentro...

Aquela foi à gota d'água.

-Me solta! – Eu gritei, tentando loucamente me livrar das mãos dele. Em poucos segundos todos os meus sentimentos por ele foram por água abaixo. – Seu nojento, me solta!Socorro!

Naruto tentou me calar com beijos, mas eu fechava a boca, negando seus lábios que um dia desejei.

-Você vai ser minha, Hin... – Um barulho me alertou. Naruto foi jogado para longe de mim. No susto, levei minhas mãos à boca na tentativa de conter o grito que iria sair.

-Fique longe de Hinata, baka!

_O último rosto que foquei não ria. Meus olhos se chocaram com a escuridão gélida dos olhos do rapaz que eu nunca vira rir. Seus olhos estreitaram ao se encontrarem com os meus, deixando uma ruga transparecer entre as finas e escuras sobrancelhas; acompanhada da boca de um rosado tão claro que quase chegava à brancura do garoto, as extremidades estavam curvadas para baixo, numa careta desgostosa. Mais uma vez pude decifrar o rosto de Uchiha Sasuke._

_'Não chore', foi o que ele queria me dizer._

_ Depois, sai correndo._

O ambiente ficou mais claro de repente, forçando-me a piscar para acostumar meus olhos. A minha frente, Sasuke tinha os braços retos ao lado do corpo, punhos cerrados, prontos para uma batalha. Logo atrás, a porta do vestiário estava aberta; sua luz fazia uma sombra ao rosto de Sasuke – que estava de costas para ela.

-Fique fora disso teme! – Naruto surgiu das sombras, massageando o queixo. Sabia que uma expressão de horror tomava conta do meu rosto – Não meta o nariz onde não é chamado!

-Hinata – Ele me chamou, com a voz saindo entre os dentes. Voltei meus olhos a ele. Sasuke estava com a cabeça baixa, respirando fundo, parecia se controlar para não fazer uma besteira – Sai daqui, agora – Ele tirou do bolso um molho de chaves e jogou-as a mim, mas minhas mãos tremiam de tal forma que as chaves caíram entre minhas mãos, indo ao chão – Vá para o meu carro e me espere lá, vou te levar para casa. Eu cuido dele.

**_Talvez eu fosse ingênua  
Tenha me perdido nos seus olhos  
Nunca realmente tive chance  
Foi um erro meu, eu não sabia o que era estar apaixonada_**

Demorei alguns segundos até compreender toda a mensagem e,quando fiz, capturei as chaves no chão e olhei uma ultima vez a Sasuke.

-O que há com você teme? – Naruto gritou, assustando-me – Por que não fica na sua?

-Saia Hinata, agora!

-Obrigada – Eu disse olhando para ele. Sasuke assentiu levemente a cabeça com os olhos ainda focados no Uzumaki.

Então, sai correndo o mais rápido que podia. Virei os corredores vazios, quase caindo em todos eles. Senti-me aliviada quando vi os portões para o estacionamento.

Lá fora, fui diminuindo a velocidade enquanto procurava, desesperada, o carro de Sasuke pelo estacionamento vazio do colégio. Ao longe, abaixo do poste, vi o Vectra preto estacionado com as rodas sujas de lama seca. Ofegante e tremula, peguei as chaves e apertei o botão do alarme. O carro apitou duas vezes. Andei apressada até ele, abri a porta do carona, entrei e deixei a chave na ignição. Fechei os olhos, esperando meu coração estabilizar.

Sasuke tinha me salvado, era só disso que eu sabia.

Podia chorar em paz. A decepção com Naruto não parecia ter fim. Ele era algo que eu repudiava, algo que eu não queria para mim, algo que eu jamais imaginei que ele fosse ser. Devo ser uma das poucas pessoas que viram o verdadeiro Naruto, o mesquinho e sacana que não mostrava as caras a qualquer um. Diante de todos, ele sempre se mostrou amigo, companheiro, incapaz de fazer mal a alguém por querer.

Falso, é isso o que ele é.

Abaixei a cabeça, ainda ofegante – não pela corrida até o carro, mas pelo o que aconteceu. Chorei baixinho e curvei-me, quase encostando minha testa nos joelhos, nunca foi de meu feitio fazer grandes estardalhaços.

**_Porque eu não sou sua princesa  
Isso não é um conto de fadas  
Mas eu vou achar alguém algum dia  
Que realmente me trate bem_**

**_

* * *

_**

**__****__****_Euuuuuuuuuuuuu seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei ;-;_**

**__****__****_O Naruto-lindo-kun JAMAIS faria algo assim ;_;_**

**__****__****_Mas eu precisava de um vilão .-._**

**__****__****_Enfim, tá dramatico. Tenho conciencia disso._**

**__****__****_Alguem ai leu?ÔO_**


End file.
